villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Janos
Janos, also known as The Prince is the main antagonist of the indie fighting game The Black Heart. He is a ruthless and heartless being who wants to control the world by using his father's heart, just as he did with his own dimension, The Other World. Biography The Ruined King Janos' past is a complete mystery. The only thing that is known is that he was the son of The King of the Other World, a dimension that exists apart from ours and is presumed to be a replica of our world. The King was a powerful being that ruled his land with peace and tranquility, a land that was once a wasteland until he turned it into the perfect world thanks to his tremendous powers. One day, he had Janos with an unknown mother, and raised him with love and care. However, young Janos was the exact opposite of what his father used to be. He saw all the peace as repulsive and that his father didn't use his powers for what he thinks it would be more fitting: conquering everything. He grew with a hatred against his father until his last days, where he was just an old decrepit with neither half of the strength he had before. Taking advantage of this, Janos decides to fulfill his greatest desire: kill him, and steal his power. The Black Heart With the power of the King stored in his heart, Janos attempted to use it against everything and control both dimensions. However, he wasn't aware that he was being watched by an extremely powerful, ancient being called Final. Knowing that the power of the King was powerful enough to threaten all dimensions (including his home dimension, The Chaos) Final stoles the heart and returns to Chaos, with the hopes that it will never reach Janos' hands. Angered, and taking advantage of usurping his father's throne, Janos declares war on his homeland and turns his world in an unlivable, hazardous wasteland, completely soaked in blood of the innocent that made the rivers, vegetation and even the sky turn in a scarlet red. He framed Final for the death of The King and made a crusade to find the heart at any mean. At one point, Janos discovered a race of serpentine monsters called Shar-Makai , born in the same Chaos Final was from, and brainwashed them to turn them into his personal army. His quest to find the heart would have more repercussions to our world that he would have believed. The Daughter of the Prince From all the stories of the 6 playable characters in the game, only Shar-Makai's and Ananzi's story were directly related to Janos. Ananzi was one of his daughters, the most beautiful among them as well as the most powerful. He had and hatred against Final and everything out of Chaos, because he believed Final to be the responsible of his grandfather's death. Ananzi could not believe that his father would use so repulsive beings to be the ones to have the honor of killing Final, and she requests his father to send her instead. Janos accepts, with the condition that if Ananzi gets the heart, he would have to get rid of the Shar-Makais. After defeating the other characters, Ananzi reaches Final and both engage in an epic battle, however, Final loses. Ready to kill him, Ananzi tells him that was the pain her grandfather passed through when he ripped the heart out of his chest. Final, amazed by the girl's naivety, tells her that she was being used by the one she loved the most: her father. Not believing any word that he says, Ananzi tells him that he was asking for a slow death, having the guts to insult father. That's were Final uses his powers to show her the cruel truth: how her beloved father pierces through his grandfather's chest with his own hands, with a heart between his fingers and a sick smile on his face. Final tells her that no matters what she does to him or what he does to her, at the end Janos wins, she fulfilled a purpose and she was going to be disposed of just like The King. Not believing what she had in front of his eyes, Ananzi enters in shock and gets killed by Janos, that materializes behind her with an army of Shar-Makais. With Final weakened, she didn't had any purpose anymore. She was used. Lust for Power Janos had been looking for his daughter at the very start of his journey, she and the Shar-Makais were not different to him, they were both tools build up with only one purpose that started that same day. Janos arrives at the exact moment which Ananzi discovers the truth to kill her. With his daughter death, Final was the only one that was standing between the heart and him. Janos tires to use the Shar-Makais against Final, but the being was so powerful that it could destroy them even in a beat up state, but at the end he was overpowered. Weakened by his fight with Ananzi and barely having strength to fight an army of Shar-Makais, Final uses the last of his powers to break the Shar-Makais from Janos' corrupting influence, and all of them start to torn bite him to death. However, Janos uses his strength to rip all of the Shar-Makais into pieces, and rip the heart out of Final's chest just like he did with his father. He won, he had everything he needed to conquer the rest of his world, as well as our world, but he didn't count that he could not control Chaos itself. Chaos is the beginning of everything and what everything will be at the end, it didn't matter how much worlds he conquered or how much people he killed, at the end he will die and all the worlds will return to their primordial state that Chaos is. Final knew that, but Janos would not die simply as that. No force in the human world could stop him, Chaos will no longer be with the force of a once kind heart that turned a death land into the perfect place. Chaos will no longer be. He was a god. Personality Janos is pure evil and darkness all in one living being. A ruthless, sadistic, cruel, charismatic, manipulative, and monstrous being that has no love or respect for any kind of life. He is always, almost chillingly calm, always cold, and talks in a polite manner that makes you feel comfortable despite his disturbing appearance. He sees concepts as happiness and life as meaningless, and power and might should be the ones that rule over the world, even if that means that everything will turn red. Familiar bonds are anything to him as well, Janos has no love for anything, and if he pretends to feel it, it's only to manipulate someone and use it to his selfish purposes. Powers and Abilities Before having the heart, and not having neither half of the strength that Final or his father had, Janos still had at his hand a set of powerful skills such as: *'Teleportation': Janos can dematerialize to other places and dimensions *'Mind Control': With the help of black magic, Janos can use his influence to corrupt any sentient being and make it completely loyal to him. *'Superhuman strength': Janos has an incredible strength, able to tear apart parts of the body or pierce through a chest with ease. Gallery janosanananzi2.png janosattacked.png janosandananzi.png janoskillsshar.png janosandshar.png janoswins.png Trivia *He shares a sprite with Animus, but with a different headset and completely blackened. Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:God Wannabe Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic